


Drive in

by ladymedusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymedusa/pseuds/ladymedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fan fic ever sooo.. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive in

He sits in the impala, parked in the last row at the drive in movie.  It's a Tuesday and there are only 3 other cars in the lot. On the screen some blonde chick is screaming.  Some old horror flick, Dean's guilty pleasure. The big screen monsters took his mind of the ones he and his brother chased. He didn't mind his "job" in fact he quite enjoyed it. But being on the road all the time running from place to place, sometimes he got lonely. 

I mean sure he always had Sam by his side, and Cas too. And there have been countless one night stands, wham bam thank ya ma'am, nights. Get his dick wet before moving on to the next town. But some nights he had too much time on his hands and he would start feeling sorry for himself. All the emotions that he'd pushed down inside would start to bubble to the surface, until it turned into a full blown storm at bay. Those nights, a night like tonight, he'd end up trashing the motel room, grabbing a fifth of Jack or Jim Beam and head out to get lost. Sometimes that took him to the nearest bar, so he could drown himself in whiskey and women.  Other times he'd end up here or in the back row of a dark deserted theater. And if he was alone, or close to alone, he'd unzip his fly, and Jerk off.

Tonight is no different. He sits here alone,eyes closed, dick in hand, thinking about past flings. But tonight is different, because of all the people, it's Cas who keeps popping into Dean's head.  
As if on cue he hears that unmistakable flutter. He opens his eyes to see Castiel sitting shotgun. "What the fuck Cas? Personal space!" Dean shouts trying to hide himself. Castiel looks at Dean confused. "I thought you were in trouble Dean, I heard you calling for me." 

"What? No I wasn't! I was just.." Dean cuts off.. Son of a bitch Dean thinks, as he remembers how his mind kept lingering back to Cas while getting himself off. "Uh.. it's not like that Cas.. mutters Dean, embarrased. 

Castiel glances down at Dean's lap than back up. His icy blue eyes widening in realization, just in time to see a deep blush spread across Dean's freckled cheeks. That look sends a shiver up Dean's spine and his cock stirs. 

"Oh sorry Dean.... I thought.... I better go..." Castiel stammers. And before Dean can protest, he's gone. 

Fuck! Dean yells hitting the steering wheel. The horn blares startling the people in the other cars, he can see dome lights come on. He flicks his hand at them in a half wave. And gets out of the car, knowing he's had too much to drink, he's no dummy. He won't risk driving Baby at this point. Maybe a long walk in the crisp air will clear his head a little.   
Cas creeps back into his mind. 'What the fuck?' Dean thinks to himself. 'I'm not gay..' But thoughts of Cas still dance in his mind.. 'what ifs...' and 'how do I knows' maybe it's the alcohol taking but Dean decides there's only one way to find out. 

"Cas, get your feathery ass down here" Dean exclaims. Dean waits. 1 minute turns to 5. "This is stupid" Dean says aloud, and as he turns to head back to his car, he sees Cas standing behind him. Trench coat fluttering in the cool night air.

"Dean.." he whispers. 

Dean holds up a hand to stop him, "Look Cas, I don't know what's going on. I don't know who I am any more. I don't know why I'm feeling like this, and... you...." he's cut off by Castiel grasping his bicep, right where he'd left that damn mark. And it starts to ache, his whole body starts to ache. "I'm the one who gripped you tight, and raised you from perdition" Castiel growls. And Dean's knees get week and he half jumps, half falls into him, lips crushing against Castiels. And Cas welcomes it by parting his own hungry mouth.

Dean runs his hands up the angels chest, grabs his tie, and pulls Cas toward the cluster of trees beside them. 

"Cas.." Dean breaths between the kissing and biting, "I've never... done this.... before..." Castiel smiles "And neither have I Dean, but I've learned a thing or two from the pizza man, remember?"   
He reaches down and cups Dean's member. He can feel the throbbing through his tight jeans. Dean gasps and starts fumbling with Cas' belt.   
The crotch of his slacks taught restraining his huge erection. "Damn Cas you're packing!" Dean grips Castiel through the fabric as he uses his other hand to undo the belt and frees the angels massive member. Cas smirks and runs his hands through his tousled hair. Dean spits on his hand then he begins stroking Cas, he reaches down to free his own dick. Cas follows Dean's lead by first spitting in his hand than takes hold of Dean and begins mimicking Dean's strokes. Hands roaming, sliding up and down slick shafts. Long and slow strokes at first then speeding up, running his thumb around the ridge and across the slit, rubbing hard, throbbing cocks together. Just as Dean feels he might explode Castiel throws his head back, "Dean!" he yells in a thunderous voice and that tips Dean over the edge. Dean and Castiel orgasm at the same time. Panting and moaning in unison. Milky cum mixing together, coating each other.


End file.
